I'm living in Harvest Moon!
by littlemissicebox
Summary: So one moment i'm in my room playing a video game after getting grounded, and the next thing I know I ended up in the world of my favorite video game! Where the heck is Molly, wait I have to ring all the bells in town, with Finn by my side and summon the Harvest King? Oh boy, this better be some kind of dream.


**Name:** _Alice Hirosawa_  
**Date of Birth:** _December 16th_  
**Age:** _Eighteen_  
**Likes:** _Sweets, potato soup, green tea, and exploring_  
**Dislikes:** _Snow, the dark, and heights_  
**Physical Appearance:** _Alice is around 5'2'' and is 99lbs. She has long brown colored hair that reaches to around the middle of her back as her bangs are a bright blue colored that frame around her face, while her eyes are a blue colored._  
**Nationality:** _She is pure Swedish._

* * *

**Chapter One:** _Introduction_

* * *

I sighed to myself as I got off the school bus walking up the driveway to my house dreading coming face to face with my mother, I have been ever since around first period when my math teacher informed me that she was going to be calling home to my mother; since I had failed yet another math test. It wasn't as if I was honestly failing them on purpose or anything like that, I just wasn't really that good of a student at math; even the tutors my mother hired didn't even help. I took a deep breathe trying to calm down and prepare myself as I slowly placed my hand on the door knob turning it slowly. Only to be soon greeted by the upset look of my mother.

I swear. It's almost like if my mother has the expectations of that of an Asian parent does for their child. She expected me to always pass all my classes with nothing but A's nothing lower, my mother's face was clear of showing pure disappointment; her brows were scrunched closely together as I so knew that my mother was about to give me quite the earful just by her expression. I gave a meek smile and a small wave to her trying as hard as I can to slip past her, though it surely failed as she grabbed ahold of my arm stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Alice! I got a phone call from your math teacher this morning while I was at work. She had informed me that you had failed yet another math test, were you even actually trying? You know you have a math tutor for a reason, so there honestly should be no way that your failing; and you should be excelling at your math studies. Though, maybe if you just dropped your foreign language class and just focused more on math you actually might be passing."

Oh yes why of course mother, just pull the card on how my school electives are the actual reason behind why I'm failing my class, and not just that I might so happen to be horrible when it has to do with anything and numbers. Seriously she makes me sometimes feel like a complete failure in her eyes sometimes; since this doesn't really help with my whole low self-esteem either. I sighed looking down as I tried to give my mother an apology, though apparently that just wasn't good enough for her; she simply shook her head pointing up to my bedroom saying she was going to be taking my laptop for a week.

That wasn't fair! I watched completely horrified as my mother marched up the stairs to my bedroom as I soon ran after her, inside I watched her unplug my laptop and she even swiped my IPod off the desk. Demanding for even my cell phone. I honestly just felt like part of my soul had died and left my body, I honestly hated her for this. I gave a cold glare as she left my room soon slamming the door shut behind her locking it behind me, I didn't even care that my mother was yelling at me. I grumbled as I went and lay on my bed, I soon blinked noticing for some reason that she seemed to forget my Wii, I smirked getting up grabbing the controller turning it on. I thought at least why not pass the time with some Harvest Moon Animal Parade.

I sometimes have wished that I could live in the world of Harvest Moon, away from my mother and out all on my own making a living and being a farmer. I think it would be extremely fun. Well I think it would at least, I soon started playing and before I knew it I must have passed out; since the last thing I remembered was Cain taking me to my ranch. As my conscious slowly started to come to I could hear the sound of what sounded to be waves, I opened my blue eyes slowly to take notice that I was lying on a beach. How in the hell did I end up here?! Oh so god if my mother is playing some kind of sick trick on me for slamming my door I would oh so find a way of getting her back. I took a look at my surroundings noticing the beach, and what looked to be a dock and a lighthouse off in the distance; as I soon freaked yelling out loud.

"Where the hell am I, and can someone tell me what is going on?!" 


End file.
